George Washington vs William Wallace
George Washington vs William Wallace is the forty-fourth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the eleventh episode of Season 3. It features the first President of the United States, George Washington, rapping against Scottish revolutionist, William Wallace. It was released on June 30th, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as George Washington EpicLLOYD as William Wallace Jack Zullo, Mike Elder, and Jeff MacKinnon as the Americans (cameos) Joey Greer, Seth Brown, and Reynaldo Garnica as the Scotsmen (cameos) Lyrics [Note: George Washington is in gold, William Wallace is in blue, the Americans are in dark blue, and the Scotsmen are in brown.] 'George Washington:' There's a difference between you and me, Willy. I fought till I was actually free, Willy! I got my face on a quarter. You got drawn and quartered, Tortured on the orders of a king, really? How'd you get beat by a dude named Longshanks? You hot dogged and he cut off your bean franks! I'm money like a national bank! (Ugh!) Ain't nobody more street than Big G! (Ugh!) Stone face with a grill of sheep teeth! (Naargh!) A Mel Gibson movie is your legacy! (Ugh!) I got a state and a day and a DC! Stroke! Roll up in a boat. Stroke! You're sleeping, cut your throat. Stroke! I watch the blood flow; now who's got that red coat? 'William Wallace:' Look at ya, in your little blousy outfit, Looking like a stiffer white dick than your monument! I'll knock you the fuck out, mate! You died owning slaves! I died setting men free! Scot free! That's the Highland way! This powdered prick couldn't beat me in a foot race! I was emasculated, eviscerated! I had my head chopped off and they put it on a pike, And I still find time to bust a Gaelic rhyme And rip your Yankee Doodle arse on the mic! I'll knock your face off your moola! Alba gu bràth! Gu bràth! Hoo-rah! Hoo-rah! Founding father, but no children. Crossed the Delaware, but your soldiers can't swim! That's Washington, such a shite tactician! The fucking British Army didn't even want him! I'm Wallace! Hoo! And I'm flawless! Hoo! Stay hid in your office or suffer great losses! I pop my kilt, strap my sword in my hilt, Step on the battlefield, and I'm ready to kill! Send all you politicians straight down to hell! The only Washington I trust is Denzel! 'George Washington:' Is that the best you got for me? I chop down an emcee like a cherry tree! See, power! That's what the meaning of my flag is! Your nation's famous for golf and haggis! I'm fabulous from my head to my shoe buckle! Step to me, you catch a knee to the moose knuckle, 'Cause I know you don't wear no draws! I'm dressed like a pimp, best moves at the ball! McGlavin, McGliven, McSchool you all! Cock block more Scots than Hadrian's Wall! 'William Wallace:' I don't give a shite 'bout your fancy clothes! You whipped all of those out of slave black folks! Grew weed, then you made hemp rope, But if you think you'll beat me, you must be having a smoke! No joke! Don't tee off with me, laddy! If you held my balls, you couldn't be my caddy! My style's ice cold; yours is old and shabby! You're the father of your country, but I'm your daddy! Scrapped lyrics: 'George Washington:' I can't tell a lie: you're about to be, Chopped down like a skirt-wearing cherry tree! 'William Wallace:' Add a loss, not a win, to your tally, George. My heart's colder than the wintertime in Valley Forge! Jersey put your face on a bill, but it's the one that's least valuable! And your monument represents you perfectly: it's an enormous phallic tool! Poll Trivia General *This battle was featured in an episode of Elders React by TheFineBros.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzTJQNXuF-c **It is one of eight battles to be featured in a React video by TheFineBros. *This battle was used for the YouTube Spot advertisement. However, the battle was yet to be released when the ad was uploaded to ERB's second channel. **In the ad, it was shown that Washington's original background was an American flag rather than the Delaware River. *This is the only battle to have an interactive advertisement on YouTube. *On August 22, 2016 "Q) What does Nice Peter hide under his kilt? A) The Season 5.5 matchups we are planning!!" was written the description of the video, which was an error as George Washington (portrayed by Peter) did not wear a kilt, while EpicLLOYD, who played William Wallace, did. **The quote was then changed to, "Oct 26th or 27th. Put the dates in your diary. ERB returns!", before the release of Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. Continuity *This is the seventh holiday battle. **This battle was aimed for the 4th of July, also known as Independence Day for the United States of America. *This is the first time a cameo returns to rap, as Washington had previously appeared in Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin. Production *This is the first time a character has changed actors between videos, with Washington previously being portrayed by Pat McIntyre in Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin. *This is the first battle to have additional music added in created by the ERB crew. Errors *At some points in the battle, Lloyd's tattoo is visible on Wallace's left arm. *During the "stroke" part of Washington's first verse, some form of equipment can be seen cut off from the footage of the soldier in front of Washington, only visible in a small fraction of the screen. *When Wallace throws the American flag onto the ground, it falls in a way that makes it appear as if it's floating over the edge of the hill on which Wallace is standing. Related Videos George Washington vs William Wallace. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. TRANSLATED George Washington vs William Wallace. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC YouTube + ERB 30 Ad - George Washington vs William Wallace George Washington vs William Wallace fight AD References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:George Washington vs William Wallace Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Joey Greer Category:Jack Zullo Category:Mike Elder Category:Jeff MacKinnon Category:Seth Brown Category:Reynaldo Garnica